


Game!

by arakicanaria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Gaming, I'll add tags as the story progresses, LuLaw, Luffy has PTSD, M/M, Memory Loss, Somewhat, Yaoi, i love games, just games, they are gamers here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakicanaria/pseuds/arakicanaria
Summary: Luffy is a famous gaming streamer under the in game name of "Strawhat". One day he clashes into one of the newest rising stars in the world of gaming called, "Surgeon of Death".What he doesn't know that, this person, is very much likely the one he's finding for.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Start!

**Author's Note:**

> The mentioned games are not mine! If I did they'll never sell lol
> 
> I'm KichKujo on the first one so if you guys wanna get mention on the story just drop a sort of Twitch name for the donations n shit :D u can add some messages too :D

" _Damn_! I should've chased him there to get his bounty! But then again, I am pretty low on health and mana so I can't risk on getting killed also." Luffy rambled in front of his pc and camera, his stream on going for the past 6 hours.

Luffy's eyes trailed at the small monitor just for him to read his viewers' comments. " _I'll give you $1000 if you flash in the turret and die just by execute!_ Said by kichkujo." he read.

"Oh ho you're challenging me huh? Bring it on and get ready to pay me that thousand bucks Kich!" he grinned, not only he plays so good on his streams he is quite attractive for a guy almost on his twenties. Luffy's babyface and those big obsidian eyes are so captivating along with his bright and sunny attitude. He most makes friends of anyone who is the friend of his friends or if that person had done something good to him.

On the screen, Luffy's character walked and blinked straight to the tower, doing what the comment had just dared him to do so. It's life went half as the turret hits it couple of times and by the time his enemy arrived on the lane, he was already executed by the turret.

Luffy's hands pumped on air, clearly satisfied the accomplished task. "Yosh! I did it kichkujo so gimme the cash baby!" he exclaimed. Not so long a message popped into his screen. **_'KichKujo gave you $1000'_** along with the message below **_'Damn Strawhat! You've got some devil's luck in there! Good thing their jungler is a noob lol'_** he laughed at the last part and thanked the fan who gave him his _quite_ hard earned money.

He's got no time in reading comments as his team clashed with the other, competing to steal the dragon from the grasp of their enemy.

Luffy went invisible* and tried not to get seen by those red oracle wards above his enemy's head. He waited till it expired and went in the dragon pit and successfully smite-stealed their last dragon buff.

"OMG I DID IT HOLY SHIT!" he screamed, his comment section went crazy as well when he did the most difficult thing others can't do so easily. Random comments of different kinds of emojis can be seen as they flooded the whole comment section. His character died and 2 in the enemy team also did but still they got their dragon buff.

Luffy looked at his clock, it said 10:45 pm. Almost time to end his stream because he needed to be early at the meet and greet at a convention on Sabaody Archipelago. "Guys! Remember the stream ends at 11 pm! If you can make it to Sabaody tomorrow, you'll have a chance to see me!" he winked, then his viewers spammed him of comments about the upcoming con at the said place.

His game ended and they won, **VICTORY** posted on the monitor. Luffy immediately closed the game so he could focus himself on the camera and answered some questions that might need clarification from himself.

_V: "How long will you be at con?"_

L: "As long as I want to!"

_V: "Is there a ticket to enter the con? If so hm is it?"_

L: "The con is free of enter but sadly you had to pay the ticket for you to meet and greet me!"

_V: "Will you play some games there Strawhat?"_

L: *laughs* "Yes of course! That's what I do for a living."

_V: "How much to pay for your ticket Strawhat?!"_

L: "Hmm I think $20-$30? But there'll be special perks for that but its a surprise so stay tuned!"

As he answered the questions, he bid farewell to his streamers and told them he's excited to meet them for tomorrow's convention. He ended the stream and sighed as he turned his computer off.

Luffy looked through his messages. After scrolling a bit, he clicked and found the most important one message for him.

_'Still nothing. But I'll keep on updating you about that person.'_

Luffy sighed. Again. Nothing new as usual. He smiled sadly and typed his reply.

_'It's fine Sabo. I knew this will be hard for you to do. Say hi to Koala for me.'_

_'Will do, Luffy.'_

He turned off his phone for it to light up again and buzzed as he received a call from one of his club mates.

"Luffy! What time will you be there at Sabaody tomorrow?"

"I think 10? I don't know, Nami. I guess if I woke up pretty late I'll have to extend the meet and greet. Or cancel it if I can." As far as Luffy tried to hide his stress, he could tell Nami can feel his tiredness through phone.

He heard the orange haired girl sigh on the line. "I know you still haven't found a thing about him, but cheer up Luffy. You will see him soon. But for now, just do what you usually do 'kay? Take care of yourself dummy." with a heartily laugh, Nami could tell Luffy's smiling because he really wants to make his viewers happy just by seeing him. She didn't want the man to be be sad at times like this.

"Yeah got it. Thanks Nami. I'll see you guys tomorrow." then the line was cut off.

Luffy landed straight on his bed. Exhaustion clearly showing off as he stretched his body and yawned loudly.

Later on, darkness claimed him as he finally fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

"OMG IT'S STRAWHAT!"

"STRAWHAAAAAT!!! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR STREAMS!"

"I love you guys too!" he giggled, his fans swooned over him but thank god for his bodyguards (appointed to him by Ivankov, the con organizer) or else he would've been a bloody pulped crushed by the amount of viewers that came to Sabaody just to see him.

Luffy's mood brighten a bit at the sight of his fans. He smiled, laughed and waved to a few of them and he just walked to his vip room to wait for the meet and greet session.

"Strawhat boy!" called Iva-chan, getting Luffy's attention away from his phone. "It's time for you to try out that new fps game that just came out. If you're ready you can come out and sit whichever pc you like." Luffy nodded. He took his mouse pad from his Stawhat merch along with his Strawhat tumbler with a cute little strawhat charm attached to it. Yup, _lotsa_ strawhats.

As Luffy came out, several of his fans shouted, almost making a ruckus just him coming out of the door. "Yo guys chill. I'll get ready to play this new fps game so watch out okay!" he smiled and lots of his female fans screamed as he flashed his signature grin smile with eyes closed. He laughed at their silly-ness and proceeded to take a seat on one of the computers lined up.

"Heya minna! Okay so this game's called Valorant. I could see it was a mixture of Overwatch and Counter Strike but in its own unique way. Can't wait to play it!" he said to his screen, stream on going already.

As soon as he started streaming, his views skyrocketed from 0-39k people, already reached and watching his stream. Luffy adjusted his headphones so he could prevent his favorite strawhat from wrinkling too much. To his satisfaction he finally settled and focused on the game, playing through tutorial.

"So in order to win we need to either defuse, let the spike blow up, or eradicate the whole enemy team. I see the mechanic's not so bad even a beginner in fps could easily get this." he explained, clearly focusing on learning how to play the game.

He picked the character named Sova as a starter for the tutorial. He can even change it later so this will do.

Luffy's surprised on how easy to aim and get a headshot very quickly on this game. He played at The Range for a bit to practice different kinds of characters to discover. The one he mostly liked is Phoenix. Phoenix can go back to where he casted his ultimate ability with full health. He wishes that he can do that too...

"Play Sage next!"

"No Omen next!"

"Go Jett, Strawhat!"

His viewers on his back shouted as the game with Phoenix ended. He looked at his watch and apologetically smiled at his fans.

"Sorry guys but it's time for the meet and greet! Hope you enjoyed my game of Valorant and I'll play more of it because I enjoyed the game!" he got up from his seat bowed to them slightly. Then he waved them goodbye and so they did.

"So how was the game?"

Luffy looked surprised from where that voice came from. "Sanji! Good to see you here man!" then he tackled himself to the blonde that thankfully didn't fell from the force. Sanji laughed and patted Luffy's head, enjoying the younger's affection. "Nami-san and the others are already in the Green Room. I came to pick you up so we should get going."

Luffy shouted 'yeah!' and bounced like a little kid and rambled to Sanji how good the game he just played earlier. The blonde chuckled at his enthusiasm and also gave his review about the game.

By the time their conversation ended, they reached the Green Room. Where all of meet and greets always happen. Their fans could either give them a hug, handshake or a gift to their favorite streamer, nothing more and nothing less.

They could hear loud cheering outisde shouting 'Strawhat Strawhat!'. His viewers only anticipated him but since the ticket price is so high for just a single meet and greet, the management contacted the Strawhats, so they could get benefits from the profit.

Of course Nami being a money-lover woman, had to drag all of them just to the the profit. Some of them (mainly Zoro) begrudgingly accepted just to avoid the woman's wrath. Robin just laughed and went along to Nami's plan.

"We're gonna let people to come in now! Please take your seats." one of the staff shouted, the gang took their seats and patiently waited on the incoming horde of people.

The first person came— no they're three teenage girls. One with Luffy's banner, the other had a fan with strawhat's logo and the other one is just carrying her phone.

"Stop squirming! They already let us in here! If we get nervous this is all for nothing!" the one in the middle shouted. Luffy tried not to laugh at the bickering. It just sounds like Sabo and Ace in their childhood days.

"I see Strawhat! Let's go-" the one of them abruptly stopped. "HOLY SHIT THE WHOLE STRAWHAT CREW IS HERE WHAT—"

The trio tried so hard not to scream. Imagine seeing your idol crew all at just one lucky meet and greet that supposedly Strawhat is the one only in? What a great purchase of $30.

"Hello!" all of them greeted. The three girls went to them and started shaking there hands.

"S-strawhat can I hug you?" Luffy's guessing that this is the one that shouted at the other two earlier. "Yeah of course!" he got up and hugged the girl tightly enough. A vein popped on Sanji's head as Luffy is the first one the girl hugged.

"No fair Luffy! You always get the hugs-"

"Black Leg can I hug you too?" the other girl shyly asked, twiddling here fingers below her chest. If they are in the universe of One Piece, surely Sanji will fly away from his nosebleed high enough to lose blood and die. But thank god they weren't. Chopper wouldn't have to deal with his antics.

Sanji's eyes went hearts as he gentlemanly hugged the girl. "Thank you for coming!" he said. The girl flushed at the contact and at the sweet smile the cook expert gave her. After the three did their things to the others, they bowed and said that hope they'll meet again soon. The strawhat crew bid them goodbyes and a safe journey ahead.

The next one came is a green haired man. He looks like a parrot, Luffy thought.

The said man started crying, thanking whatever god he has for the opportunity to meet all the strawhats. As he calmed down, he went to their table. He opened his bag and gave all of them each pin badges with their chibi self imprinted. "Wow this is so cute! Thank you! What's your name?" Nami asked.

Their fan shooked in delight. Nami-senpai saying that she liked it...I can die now... "M-my name's B-bartolomeo! I'm glad you liked my custom pins!"

"Custom?!" now it's Luffy's turn to be amazed. This man must be good on making crafts considering how he is good at making high quality products of his own.

"Y-yes. I own a store and sell different kinds of handmade merchandise. More like souvenirs and mementos, actually." he sheepishly explained, timidly looking at Luffy.

Luffy smiled brightly. "You're good! I'll ask Ivachan to get you as a merch creator! I think that'll be dope! Look forward working with you, Crest-head!" then he laughed, laughing at the man's silly act when he heard what his great senpai just said.

Bartolomeo just kept crying in bliss. He requested a hug from Luffy which happily obliged. The crew chuckled at his overeacting but they hugged him also as a thank you for his gift. Crest-head left the room, feeling super accomplished on what had he done.

Several kinds of people entered the Green Room. Some of them kept asking a picture but a staff member beside them disagreed as it is on the rules that picture taking is a big no. Luffy doesn't know why even though the fans are seeing him streaming ( _albeit_ through monitor only) so he really didn't get the point.

Then the last wave of fans came in. There are three dudes, one with a hat with 'Penguin' on it, the other wearing an orca looking hat with shades and the last one wearing a polar bear fluffy hat.

"A penguin, an orca and a polar bear? You guys sure like cold places! Are you lot from Antartica?" Luffy laughed. The trio smiled at strawhat's joke. "Well our captain is cold—" Shachi poked Bepo's side before the man could continue his sentence. Bepo 'ouched' and complained that Strawhat doesn't seem to be listening though.

The three exchanged quick conversations to each of them, two being long since Nami and Robin are there. Of course they'll try to impress the only two ladies of the crew to their power.

"Ah Strawhat! Before I forgot, let me give this to you." Penguin approached Luffy, who looked at him and waited for whatever he is gonna give to him.

Penguin handed him a folded piece of white paper. Luffy looked at him confusingly. "I was ordered to give this to you and don't open it till you get home." with that, the three are gone.

"What did he gave you Luffy?" Zoro asked. It seems that he is the only person who noticed that exchange earlier. "Just a piece of paper. Don't open it though till I get home, he said." Zoro opened his mouth for more questions but decided to leave it. Pretty sure its just a useless piece of paper though.

After the meet and greet, Ivachan called them to the vip room. A buffet awaits for them after a long, tiring day of meeting their fans. Luffy's eyes sparkled at the mention of food. He started grabbing pizzas, burgers and meat and shoved all of it to his non-existent rubber body.

"Seriously how the fuck do you manage shoving all of that in one go?" Usopp looked at Luffy dumbfoundedly. Luffy let out some grumbling words that he cannot decipher. "I don't know either. I must be a huge eater on my past life with a rubber body. He said." Brook translated as he calmly drank his cup of tea. The sogeking looked at the two, wondering how Brook managed to understand that. He sighed and just continued partying with the rest of the crew.

Luffy's phone vibrated. He let out a shocked gasp as he saw how many missed calls he got from Ace. Some are from Sabo. He never felt his phone vibrated earlier because he was busy eating. He decided to call Sabo back first cuz maybe he's got some news for him.

"Sabo?"

"Ah Luffy finally you've picked up. Ace's been bothering me on where the hell are you. Where are you anyway?"

His eyes widened. Did he forgot to mention it to his brothers...? "Ah! I forgot to tell you guys I'm here at Sabaody. I've meet and greet with some people here. Right now where at a banquet that Ivachan organized." he sheepishly laughed.

He heard Sabo sigh on the screen. "Be sure to let us know Lu. You know Ace can be a real pain in the ass just to look for you."

"Shishishishi sorry Sabo! I'll call Ace soon."

There was a long pause on the other line. "..Sabo?"

"...There is a new confirmed death from the White Lead Disease 14 years ago."

Luffy's breathing stopped. All the music and people talking he's hearing was now deafen by the sound of his pounding heart. His face paled, not wanting to know who died.

"D-don't tell me—"

Before Luffy could finish, Sabo interrupted him. "He hasn't been named yet. All we know is that..." he trailed off, not really wanting to finish his sentence.

His head started to ache, the pounding on his chest got stronger. Luffy went outside of the banquet hall to prevent himself ruining the party. "Know what?! Sabo! Say it already!" he shouted, clearly impatient on his brother.

"It's a _guy_ from _Flevance_."

Silence.

Then a phone loudly crashes.


	2. Under Attack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this lacks information! I'll try my best to add more as soon as possible ;w;
> 
> Enjoy this chapter for now! <3

"-ffy! Luffy!" Luffy heard a guy's voice.

Huh? Was someone calling him?

"Earth to goddamn Luffy!" 

Usopp shook Luffy on the shoulders. He was half unconscious half not since he's eyes are open and staring at the ceiling, for 20 fucking minutes.

Luffy's senses slowly came back to him. He sharply moved his head to look at Usopp who frowned at his current situation. He looked beside Usopp and saw the others. All are wearing worried and nervous expressions. "Guys? What are you all doing here?"

"What are YOU doing in here?! You suddenly left the party and you were crying for no reason and you crashed your own phone! What happened to you really?!" Nami shouted. This isn't like _Luffy_. She knew he was better than this. If something made Luffy like this and probably its about _him_.

The strawhat gasped and more tears decided to fall down on his eyes as he remembered Sabo's words. "S-sabo- he- a guy- Frebans- dead-" he tried to make a sentence but clearly failed as he cried hard on Usopp's arms.

"Sabo? Did something happened to Sabo?" asked Sanji.

Luffy shook his head. "I-i don't know not Sabo h-he said some guy died from Flevance with a white lead disease-"

"Wait wait hold on," Chopper stopped Luffy from rambling. "You mean White Lead Disease? It still exists?" Luffy nodded his head, "I'm scared what if its _him_ — what should I do-" then a hand slapped him on the back, making him yelp in surprise.

"Stop worrying." Zoro butted in. Everybody looked at him, almost saying 'why are you being inconsiderate asshole' but he ignored them and continued talking. "If you don't know that guy's name don't cry. Don't kill him in your head. Ask Sabo what that guy's name is."

Luffy wiped his tears and snot away, not caring if his shirt got dirty. Usopp handed him a handkerchief to easily wipe the excess fluids on his face. He looked at Zoro with hope plastered on his face, tears are now gone and so are his worries.

"Yeah. I'll do that."

—

A week later after that incident, Luffy got a new phone from Sabo. He said that it was his partially fault for scaring his little brother like that when he hadn't confirmed the person who died.

Waves of relief flooded through Luffy's body. He punched Sabo on his shoulder playfully but with a bit force for not telling him complete details and almost misguiding him.

"I just got a call from Koala. I was calling you but you didn't answer." Sabo stared at nowhere, just enjoying the wind outside Luffy's house. 

Luffy made an irked expression. "Yeah, I got shocked, it made me lose consciousness and I crashed my own phone said Usopp. I still haven't gotten over that trauma yet." he sighed.

Sabo patted Luffy's shoulder affectionately. He smiled at his older brother for being there for him whenever Ace is away. That incident is still fresh on his mind, even when it happened when he was just a 5 year old kid.

"I'll treat you next time somewhere so cheer up for that okay? I'll also ask Ace if he could come."

"Really?!" Luffy's face beamed. "Thank you Sabo!!" then he tightly hugged the man, who was patting Luffy in a fast pace so he could breathe normally from that bone-crushing hug he could only ever give.

Luffy laughed and so as well Sabo. The two unfortunately bid goodbyes as Sabo's needed on the company he was working owned by Luffy's father, Dragon. But Luffy never saw his old man. Not that he mind. Gramps and his two older brothers are there for him anyways.

The streamer opened one of his socials. He posted something about taking a break for two weeks because of health problems. But he will occasionally play games to pass time or if his friends ever invite him. He went back to his room, landing straight on his big-ass bed. Luffy sprawled messily on it and rolled over the other side and clutched one of his pillows to his chest. Then he closed his eyes in attempt to get a plenty of sleep.

* * *

_On that day, a huge fire was seen at Grandline Hospital, near Punk Hazard at New World. There, reside thousands of people who got the White Lead Disease on Flevance. And Luffy, with his family, just happened to be going there._

_The little Luffy was excited to visit Law, his childhood friend, once again at the hospital. It has been a month since he saw Law and the boy had a lot of stories to tell the older. He felt somewhat uneasy for some reason but decided to ignore it. As Garp hits the road with his three grandsons, he heard loud sirens coming from a firetruck. "What was that? Is there fire nearby?" he tried to look outside but decided to keep his eyes straight on the road._

_Sabo and Ace kept playing on the back, while Luffy stretched his neck long enough to see where the firetruck is going. "It looks like its going near the hospital." said his grandfather._

_But there are no nearby buildings near the hospital, is what Luffy wanted to add but he kept his mouth shut. As time passes by, that uneasy feeling is slowly getting stronger, as they get near the hospital._

_There, flashed before Luffy's eyes, the huge fire slowly eating away the building. He stared at the scene, confused and shocked as to what happened to the hospital. In a flash, he easily got out of the car, Garp shouting his name and saying something but was unheard as Luffy bolted to the side part of the building, where Law's room is. Or had been._

_He panted heavily as he forced his little legs to keep moving. He needed to see Law. He needed to know if he's okay. He needed to know if Law is alive._

_But then only the raging flames of the fire welcomed him as he stared at Law's room, at 5th floor 3rd window of the hospital. His lithe body trembled, eyes blurring as heavy tears flowed to his eyes._

_"Luffy! Where the hell are you brat! We need to get out of here!" Ace shouted. He and Sabo kept looking for Luffy as Garp instructed them to do so. Not for long Sabo saw Luffy, crying all alone in front of the burning establishment._

_Sabo tried to call for Luffy, but was interrupted by his cough. The smoke started to get darken and is going thick already. He ran up to Luffy and dragged him back to Ace._

_The oldest brother kept scolding the youngest, but nothing registered to Luffy's mind except:_

_**Law is probably dead.** _

_His eyes widened and started crying again. Loud wails almost close to the volume of the siren. The older brothers plugged their ears with both of their hands. Luffy cried as hard as he can, if Law died he wouldn't be able to take it._

_The second oldest stared at Luffy, realizing what Luffy has been crying since they saw him. "Luffy! Whatever your crying for, it's not certain okay!?" Sabo coughed again, his eyes tearing up from the smoke._

_Luffy looked at him, brows clenched together as he bit his lip, refraining to cry again. Sabo's right. It's not certain if Law had died. No news from Cora-san anyway. Or from Old Man Sengoku._

_He wasn't sure, but he thought someone was shouting his name, quite far but the voice is just right behind his ear. Luffy winced as his head started aching, that voice once again calling out to him._

_'LUFFY!'_

* * *

  
"LAW!!!" Luffy shot up from his bed, sweating profusely and panting heavily. He looked around and realized he was in his bedroom. That dream again?

He sighed heavily. Luffy got up and decided to drink some very cold water to calm his nerves. He checked his phone to see if there's any notifs but none at the moment. Luffy went back to his room, checking his phone again, the time was 2:10 am. He yawned and tried to sleep again but he didn't. So he decided to play a game to tire himself out and let exhaustion take him away.

The famous gamer sat in front of his computer. He opened the game 'Valorant' (the one he played before) and saw Usopp playing the same game. He wanted to invite Usopp and make a team but the guy was already playing before he logged in. Luffy clicked the start button, queuing up for a normal match. As usual, he picked Phoenix. His favorite character.

Their match started. Luffy's team consisting of Raze, Jett, Sage and Brimstone users. They were on the defending side and won't let the enemy team to plant the spike on the designated areas.

"Jett! Come with me! We need to push mid and split up on A and C areas!" he said through the all chat. Jett responded to him, agreeing to his plan.

Gunshots were heard nearby. Luffy warned Jett for possible enemies. He tried to at least.

Luffy heard footsteps, "Jett! Get back-!" but Jett died instantly. He looked on the upper right side of the screen to see who killed her. It was an Omen character with the ign, Surgeon of Death.

_Surgeon of Death?_ That's weird. Surgeons are supposed to save lives right?

He aimed right and left to see if Omen was there. Nothing was there as he kept searching. Later on, he died.

Somehow, Luffy kept being killed by that Surgeon of Death. Brows furrowed as he realized, Omen was the one who's always killing him. Either an assault or sniper gun. Why he was his only target? Luffy pouted.

Their game ended, 12-13. Resulting to that Surgeon's win. They could have won the game if that player didn't always targeted him. A yawn came out from his mouth, finally, sleep was coming to him once again. He turned off his pc and went to his bed, thankful that he was once able to sleep again.

Before he could even close his eyes, he remembered that the penguin-hat wearer gave him a piece of paper. He chuckled at the rhyme. The young male reached for his pants pocket, hands wandering where he could've put the object. As soon as he got it, he turned on his lampshade, trying to get a clear sight of the paper. Something was scribbled on it.

'I'll fight you someday in the field of gaming, Strawhat.'

\- Surgeon of Death

Was written on the paper with a clean, beautiful and straight cursive writing. He felt nostalgic on how this person wrote. But why does he somehow saw the familiar name-

"Wait this is the Omen player!" Luffy shouted. So that penguin person knows this Surgeon of Death? It can't be a coincidence right?

Luffy stared at the paper for a good five minutes before putting it down on his nighstand. He can ask his viewers once he get back on streaming about this Surgeon of Death player, he thought.

With that, his eyes closed in their own, darkness engulfing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acting on a whim will take a lot of time to updated, cuz I'm not gonna let you guys get disappointed on a failed smut, AGAIN.
> 
> I'll eventually update Game! as usual till I finish the other fic's new chapter. Thank you!


	3. Revive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go!

Somewhere near the borders of Dressrosa and Green Bit, there lived a young man before, nearly over of his young adult stage. But he's not that old yet. In fact, he is just a 24 year old man who makes extra money through playing games and winning competitions despite being a full-fledge heart surgeon.

When did it started? He didn't _know_.

Shachi and Penguin got him to gaming. Then afterwards they play games together on each other's complex. By the time he noticed he suddenly got brainwashed by his two best friends to move in with them to their newly bought 'gaming' house as they would like to call it. There resides multiple gaming conputers, lots of desks and gaming chairs, and few of a high-end internet connection that is somehow able to connect all those PCs on it without overloading the router. Law was seriously amazed by that thing that haven't exploded yet.

That was the half of his reason though.

He overheard the two talking about this famous person who seems to be a pro in the world of gaming. He snorted at that. Well someone's gotta need to work hard to get their own money don't they?

"Hey Shachi! Look look! Strawhat's stream is starting soon! Hurry up and grab some food and water over the counter!" yelled Penguin, who seem fixated on the monitor. Shachi yelled in response, saying he's grabbing anything that was present at the counter. The other stayed silent as his eyes were glued to the screen.

Law went outside of his room, taking off his glasses and putting it to his black longsleeves. "Strawhat? What the hell is that name?" frowning, cause that name surely sounds... _nostalgic_. For some reason.

"About damn time you went out from your hell hole cap'n!" Penguin teased. Law frowned at him. "I do like my own personal and quiet space thank you very much asshole." he rolled his eyes, not giving meaning to what he had just said ~~_because its fun to live with your friends in the same house._~~ Not that he would admit it though.

Grabbing a handful of popcorn, Shachi looked at Law and patted the other chair near him that wasn't occupied. "Sit down sit down! The fun's just gettin' started! He's one of a hell entertaining streamer I tell ya."

Law grimaced on how Shachi was munching his food. This goddamn motherfucker doesn't have any goddamn manners for fucks sake. He just sighed and grumbly sat at the chair. His best friends kept eating the popcorn, offering him some if he want to eat but Law refused and thanked Penguin for the offer.

The screen flashed a skull-wearing strawhat with bones X-ed on its back. Why does that hat seem so familiar?

Law focused on watching the stream. Ignoring the noises Shachi and Penguin made. He looked on the comment section and saw lots of viewers anticipating for this 'Strawhat' person.

3...

2...

1...

"Hello! How is everyone doing today? Shishishishi!" the streamer said in a happy, loud voice. He talked about his upcoming meet and greet at Sabaody's nearing gaming convention, the way this streamer talks to his hobbies and favorite games reminds him of a kid he met at Flevance years ago. Law doesn't seem to remember who was it though.

As the stream goes on and on for hours, Law hadn't noticed he dozed off on the chair. He woke up by a light tapping on his shoulder, "Man, if you're tired go sleep in your room. You'll get neck cramps if you continue to sleep like that." he thanked Shachi for waking him up, groggily walking back to his room, hopefully able to catch some nice wink of sleep.

—

*Ring*

Law's alarm rang. He grunted as he realized his nice little sleep was now over and he's supposed to attend a meeting at Dressrosa Hospital where he work for. Muttering colorful curses, the surgeon made his way to the kitchen, making some breakfast for him and to the other two while he is at it. He was supposed to be on a leave today but instead, his stupid co-worker at the hospital kept insisting that all of the supervisors and head of each department should discuss how to help patients regarding on their fees through installment. He couldn't care less since his relatives paid his medical education in big bucks of cash in order for him to graduate and become a surgeon.

Sizzling of the hot oil filled pan with bacons on top of it filled Law's ears. After he cooked a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs with some toasts (not on his plate though), he set aside Shachi and Penguin's portions nearby the water jug. Law heard one of the room's door opened and revealed Shachi.

"Heya man. Whatcha up to?" he asked, yawning in process.

Law gulped his food and answered, "Meeting. Co-worker. Hospital." Shachi looked at him with pity and jealousy on his eyes, one because he never gets to have a proper and long break from his work and the other because this hardworking friend of his is popular on his workplace.

Nodding with understanding, Shachi just said "Must be rough." and Law had agreed to him through an annoying huff.

Law remembered yesterday's events, specifically watching that Strawhat's stream. He thought of and idea to somehow manage the young man to reach out to him. Or the opposite. It doesn't matter anyway. As long as he gets off this uncomfortable feeling on his chest by talking to that Strawhat man it should be fine.

As much as he wants to go to the con himself, he can't. He loves his work too much and can't afford to lose some of his cash.

But being a genius person he is, he already thought of an idea to get close to this person. An he's gonna need his friends' help for that.

"Hey Shachi,"

"Hmm?"

"You guys coming to that convention on Sabaody next week?"

Shachi turned his head to Law. Confusion clearly on his face. "You wanna go?" hiding his excitement to his eyes which did become noticeable on Law's golden orbs.

He rolled his eyes to him, "No. I won't you know how busy I am don't you?"

Pouting in disappointment, he answered Law's question. "Yeah, yeah. Shachi and I are coming. Why did you even asked?"

Law smirked. _Perfect_. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Shachi's ears perked up at the response. The great surgeon, asking for a favor? What a once in a blue moon event! It's like you got a SSR character from a gacha game!

Rolling his eyes once again from his friend's obvious stupidity and obsessiveness on games, he continued talking. "Here, give this piece of paper to Strawhat. Tell him not to open it till he gets home." Shachi took the piece of paper, eyeing it a bit, it was cleanly folded into half. It might get scrunched up if this gets on his pockets though.

"But what about the tickets-"

"I'm paying." Law sighed in defeat. Hoping the tickets were not too overpriced for just a famous streamer.

"It's around 20-30 bucks. Is it okay?" Shachi asked nervously, twiddling on his fingers. Law just nodded at him and got up to take a shower. His friend's mood got brighten told the other this good news.

Taking his longsleeves off, he felt a twinge on his forehaead. _Godfuckingdamnit...! Why now?!_

_"-Torao!"_

Law's eyes widened at the sudden voice. A _kid's voice_? Who the fuck was that? His brows relaxed as the sudden pain on his head disappeared. Weird, after hearing that voice my headache seemed to be gone in a blink. _What the fuck is happening to me...?_

Blinking a few times to get a clearer vision, he stepped inside the bath, deciding to take a warm shower instead of his usual cold ones. Maybe a change of temperature will calm his nerves down.

Ever since that accident happened to him, everything he did on the past just became a complete haze to his mind. If he's feeling nostalgic, maybe he has done or encountered it when he was young.

But why does he get a warm and fuzzy feeling everytime he thinks just a bit about Strawhat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya! I'm updating tags as well. Thank you for stopping by!

**Author's Note:**

> So games! I love games I'm gonna put games here that I actually play irl.


End file.
